Moonlight Visit
by knittingknots
Summary: Kagome is having reoccuring nightmares about someone who may have died. One night, InuYasha finds out and tries to help her. Can she put this ghost to rest? Written for the First Tweak LJ community's Ghost Story challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi

Moonlight Visit

"You're awake," he said.

The woman who shared his futon was sitting up, looking off in the direction of the small window in their sleep room. Her share of the covers lay bunched at her waist. Moonlight cascaded through it, lightly brushing her midnight hair with faint highlights and accenting the paleness of her unclothed skin where it touched, turning her to a creature of alabaster and shadow, something out of legend.

He swallowed hard at the picture she presented, beautiful, and ethereal, until he noted the sadness in her scent, and the way she stared at the window. "Kagome, is something wrong?" he asked.

She turned to look over her shoulder at the man who shared her bed. His eyes glowed in the moonlight. A triangular ear on his head twitched, as if he were searching for sounds to alert on.

"It's nothing, InuYasha. I had a dream, and then the full moon woke me all the way up," she said.

He sat up, and moved close behind her, wrapping a strong arm around her. She let him pull her against his chest, snuggled between his arched legs, but not yet relaxing into the warmth of his skin against her back.

"Feh," he said, pulling her tighter. "You're so tense."

He nuzzled his cheek against the top of her shoulder as a lock of his silver hair tumbled down towards the crook of her elbow. She picked it up and began to twirl it around a finger and sighed. He cupped her left breast in his free hand, and gently rolled his thumb over her nipple She neither reacted to his touch nor tried to pull away.

"Kagome, what is it?" he asked. "This is the third night in a row you've woken up. Something's bothering you. Your scent is so sad." He planted little kisses on the top of her shoulder.

She leaned back against him, silent for a moment. "I keep having this dream," she said finally. "It's about my grandfather. First, he's very sick. He was getting so frail when I left. But he was a the healer's place in my dreams, and very sick. And then they called everybody to come, because he was dying. And he lay in bed and said, "Where's Kagome? I need to say goodbye to Kagome!" And then he passes away, and I wake up."

Kagome turned around to lean her head on her husband's chest. "I never really told Grandfather goodbye. When the well opened up, I talked to Mama, and then jumped. I could have run to the shrine office or the gift store and told him! But I left it for Mama to do."

Suddenly, she sobbed, and the gates opened up as she wept. " I know something's happened to Grandfather! What if it's his ghost come to let me know he's gone? How do I tell him goodbye?" she managed to say.

InuYasha wrapped himself around her, planting little kisses on her hair, running soothing caresses down her back. As usual, feeling helpless against her tears, all he felt he could do was hold her close and let the storm pass. Slowly, he lay them both back down on the bed and pulled up the sheets.

"Only you, Koibito," he said, as Kagome's tears lessened. "Only you."

She looked up at him with reddened eyes. "Only me what?"

"Only you would get visits from a ghost who hasn't been born yet," he said, kissing her forehead. "Your grandfather loves you very much to come all this way to let you know."

Kagome started to say something, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and looked at InuYasha with a bemused look. "Yeah, he does. And I love him. We'll talk to Miroku in the morning. If anybody would know what to do to let Grandfather know I love him and say goodby, he will." She reached over, kissed her husband gently on the lips. "I love you, InuYasha." Snuggled in his arms, listening to his heartbeat, she drifted off asleep, InuYasha quickly following.

A shadowy figure bent over the couple after they were sound asleep, an old man, dressed as a shinto priest. He gently bent over and kissed Kagome's cheek. "Have a beautiful life, Granddaughter," he whispered in a reedy voice. "And you, youkai, you better treat her right. Or I'll be back."

Smiling, and making a sign of blessing over the two of them, he faded into the moonlight.


End file.
